my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Alpha System
The Alpha System is a group of 8 planets, 9 moons, and 1 sun in the unknown region. All planets and habitable moons have planetary shields. Every planet regardless of environmental status has at least 1 military outpost. 2 groups of 1 Infinite-class star destroyers, 2 Annihilator-class corvettes, and 10 C-32 starfighters have a routine mirrored patrol of the entire system. Planets Alpha I is the capitol planet of the Jedi remnant in the unknown regions. It has an Alderann like surface and it's atmosphere is oxygen rich. It houses the Jedi Remnants Temple and 10 large cities. Alpha I is also home to Cordin. Alpha II is a habitable planet with large trees similar to Kashyyyk and has an oxygen rich atmosphere. Alpha II has several Light and Dark side caves, and 4 cities. Alpha II is also home to Vexak, Attas, Catani, and Coldane. Alpha III is a semi-habitable Meleenium rich planet, that is half barren dessert similar to Tatooine and half cooled magma, it's atmosphere is low in oxygen due to the lack of plant life. Alpha III Has 2 Meleenium mines, 2 Durasteel factories, 2 Military factories, 1 city, and 5 colonies. Alpha IV is a dry tundra planet that is mostly made of Kyber and Lommite crystal, it's atmosphere has a moderate oxygen level. Alpha IV has 2 crystal mines, 2 Durasteel factories, 2 Military factories, and 4 cities. Alpha V is a habitable planet consisting of large grasslands, forests, lakes, oceans, and Zersium rich mountains. And oxygen rich atmosphere. Alpha V has 2 Zersium mines, 2 Durasteel factories, 2 Durasteel factories, and 6 cities. Alpha VI is a habitable Carvanium rich rocky storm planet similar to Dantooine with a normal oxygen level. Alpha IV has 2 Carvanium mines, 2 Durasteel factories, 2 Military factories, and is the Headquarters for Vexak's Military (The Headquarters and Durasteel factory are under a ray shield that protects it from the storms and starfighters/light Orbital attacks). Alpha VII is a semi-habitable Neutronium rich mountainous snowy planet with a low oxygen level. Alpha VII has 2 Neutronium mines, 2 Durasteel factories, and 2 Military factories. Alpha VII is also home to Algo, and Noki. Alpha VIII is a semi-habitable iron rich volcanic planet. Alpha VIII has 2 iron mines. Moons Beta I is an uninhabitable stone/iron based moon with no atmosphere in orbit around Alpha I. Beta II is a Habitable 75/25 Water/Earth moon with an oxygen rich atmosphere, and consists of 2 grassy field continents with 1 military outpost, Beta II orbits Alpha II. Beta III is a semi-habitable Cortosis based moon with an artificial oxygen atmosphere, and has 2 Cortosis mines, 2 Anti-Orbital defense cannons, and 2 military outpost, Beta III orbits Alpha II. Beta IV is a semi-habitable Bacta Rich water Moon with a normal oxygen based atmosphere and has 2 Bacta farms, Beta IV orbits Alpha III. Beta V is a habitable 60/40 Earth/Water moon with a oxygen rich atmosphere, and has 25 material farms (Naturally occurring materials), 25 food stuff farms (Animals and edible plants), 20 Field Ration/Military Clothing factories, 15 Civilian food distribution center, and 15 Civilian clothing factories, Beta V orbits Alpha V. Beta VI is a uninhabitable stone moon with no atmosphere orbiting Alpha IV. Beta VII is a habitable 50/50 Earth/Water moon with a oxygen rich atmosphere, and has 25 material farms (Naturally occurring materials), 25 food stuff farms (Animals and edible plants), 15 Field Ration/Military Clothing factories, 20 Civilian food distribution center, and 20 Civilian clothing factories, Beta VII orbits Alpha VI. Beta VIII is a Habitable 45/55 Water/Earth moon with an oxygen rich atmosphere, and consists of 5 grassy field continents with 3 military outpost, 2 material farms (Naturally occurring materials) 2 food stuff farms (Animals and edible plants) 2 civilian food distribution centers, and 2 civilian commodity factories, Beta VIII orbits Alpha VII. Beta IX is an uninhabitable stone moon with no atmosphere in orbit around Alpha VIII. 1-ringed-earth-like-planet-artwork-detlev-van-ravenswaay.jpg|Alpha I Kashyyyk_FFGRebellion.png|Alpha II desert_planet_by_vaderprime1-d4nc6na.png|Alpha III DesertPlanet.png|Alpha IV 9397962_orig.jpg|Alpha V 23072011032024planet-storm-2.jpg|Alpha VI 1418323566738898.jpg|Alpha VII 204880_2014-05-24_00002.png|Alpha VIII SolidBlockoutBuildingpaintover1.jpg|Jedi Temple (Alpha I) ghostintheshell_city_final2.jpg|The Alpha System's capitol (Alpha I) 695e860e066be210b9b0505736b50c6f.jpg|Vexak's Military Headquarters (Alpha VI) 1173934_large_(1).jpg|Algo's Base (Alpha VII) d31ddc101c7e3ce185092a451db7e080.jpg|City on Alpha II (Vexak, Attas, and their padawans live here) d446907888908e9e7496152e54611045--space-opera-sci-fi-art.jpg|Base (Alpha IV) bidda-c-s-poulsen-sf03-10102016-ss.jpg|Cordin's Base/Factory (Alpha I)